


Stress Relief

by LewdCookies



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cyberpunk, F/F, Femdom, Leather & Latex, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Stress Relief, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, camshow, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A recipe for a memorable evening:One stressed out Shadowrunner in need of relief.One hot headed Troll.One bet.One Matrix camshow.Mix together and serve.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Cios](https://twitter.com/CiosArt) Used with permission..

_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses_  
*whud whud whud whap*  
_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses_  
*whud whud whud whap*  
The heavy guitar riffs and heavy vocals coming from the small speaker on the table reverberated throughout the apartment, punctuated by the sound of fists rapidly impacting on leather and sharp exhales. Revvie let the flowing rhythm of the music control her motions as she went through her exercise pass. Her faded green tank top was drenched with sweat and clung to her body as she subjected the bag to another series of rapid punches and kicks. Her cybernetic arms, one of them a disguised synthetic one and the other one a fully obvious chrome one, increased their power and speed to beyond what a normal person was capable of. The over-abused bag already showing a number of patched up rents and tears, each one with a little history of their own. She had intended the replace the bag at some point, but never really gotten around to do it.  
Revvie was currently by herself in the apartment she shared with the shaman Ustegawa. The latter was currently out walking his recently acquired animal companion and trying, in his own sparse words, “To train him into something proper”. With heavy emphasis on trying Revvie thought as she gave the bag another three rapid punches, so far he hadn’t had much luck with it. She still came home to stains on the carpet or scratch marks on furniture. She now made a habit of locking the door to her bedroom whenever she left to avoid finding any nasty surprises. She had nothing against pets truth to be told. She had her own fond memories of family pets but that dog gave her a case of the creeps. Especially when it decided to disguise itself as someone else. Like a certain increasingly unprofessional and aggravating dwarf.  
*whud whud whud whap!*  
A dwarf who had already put the team at risk when wanting to be a gottverdammte trid action hero.  
*whud whud whud whap!!*  
A dwarf whose unprofessional antics have led her to being put under suspicion by Lone Star.  
*WHUD!*  
The bag rocked backwards on its chain from an overly powerful punch. A small, fist shaped, dent formed in the leather. She took a quick step back and dropped down to the floor and began to do crunches and pushups at a rapid pace. Far too much aggression was coming into her moves she realized and she wanted to clear her head.  
__  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me!  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me!  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me!  
Motherfu-  
The growling ‘eloquence’ from the ork vocalist was suddenly interrupted by a melodic male voice singing in Arabic from her Commlink. Revvie stopped mid-movement and deftly sidestepped the bag as it swung back against her to grab a nearby towel and water bottle. She grumbled internally, she hated being interrupted during her exercise. It always ended up being really bad or really important whenever it happened. Revvie picked up the wireless headset next to the towel and clipped it to her ear.  
“Hey Holly, what’s up?” She said, knowing instantly who it was.  
“Need you to come over, need some help.” The female voice on the other side was terse and short clipped.  
“With what?” Revvie inquired further.  
“Can’t say now. Come over.”  
Revvie’s brow wrinkled in frustration. Talking to Holly was occasionally like talking to a brick wall.  
“Give me,” she paused to think, “Give me half an hour and I’ll be there.”  
“Alright,” was the quick reply back.  
With that the call ended and the Commlink reverted back to music mode. Revvie gave off a small exasperated sigh and dragged a hand through her short cropped red hair, before switching over to a different playlist with a flick of her wrist and heading for the bathroom. As she did an electronic beat accompanied by a soft female voice came flowing out from the speaker.  
_Love, love is a verb, Love is a doing word, Fearless on my breath._

It began as a slight ripple in the foetid waters of the James River that moved towards the small strip of land that made the beach at Ancarrow’s Landing. Revvie felt a minor twinge of annoyance as she saw the ripple come closer, wondering why Holly had insisted at this place today instead of near Great Shiplock park or at least somewhere within walking distance of her place. Her car was parked out of sight and she had even gone the extra mile of camouflaging it slightly with a bunch of branches. She didn’t like the thought of leaving it alone. Taking a taxi would’ve just raised unnecessary questions. For some reason the whole thing felt like a setup from a cheesy action flick, the hero in question waiting at some desolate place for either an informant or something. She idly wondered as she waited when the goons would be coming out of the woodwork and start shooting. She pulled her worn leather jacket closer to her to ward off a gust of chill wind that blew through the park, glad she decided to grab the jacket before leaving. One of her fingers made slow idle circles around one of the army unit patches adorning its arms. The ripple in the water quickly grew in size and intensity and before long the gigantic fortress of an RV that Holly called her home rolled up on the beach and came to a halt in front of Revvie. Its heavily armoured exterior made it look like a giant obsidian slab on wheels than the kind of vehicle you’d usually see in trendy outdoors-man or recreational catalogues. Maybe that’s why it’s amphibious, Revvie mused to herself, just so that Aztech wouldn’t confuse it for an actual chunk of obsidian and try to make their damn knives out of it.

The door to the monstrous RV slid open sideways with a pneumatic hiss while rivulets of river water poured off the sides. Revvie stepped inside and suppressed the slight feeling of discomfort she felt as the door slid shut behind her and the sunlight was replaced by harsh lamps. Underneath her she could feel the vehicle beginning to roll back into the river again. Which only increased her feelings of discomfort, felt too much like being inside a bunker and she’d spent her fair share of time in those.

The inside of the RV was only something you could describe as organized chaos. Things were strewn here and there but at the same time there was an odd sense of order about it. First time she had been inside the thing Revvie had been somewhat surprised at how clean it actually was. A number of disassembled drones in one part of the main ‘lobby’ that was clearly separated from the weapons and other gadgets located elsewhere. The former service member in her raged silently at the sight of disassembled guns just lying on a work desk unattended and she could practically feel her fingers twitch at the sight at wanting to piece them back together again. Even the boxes of candy and take-out food next to the bed were orderly. She had never bothered to check inside them but she wondered if all the wrappings had been folded as well. Above the bed, like an ominous heirloom of sorts, hung a rocket launcher. This was aside from the one located next to the entrance. Holly once told her she used it to scare away doorknockers, something she found hard to believe.

She found Holly lying in her bed, as per usual. You could say a lot of things about Holly, that she was stubborn, that she had a tendency to talk or act before thinking, that she could swear enough to put a platoon of marines to shame, that she was incredibly paranoid and lived in an amphibious RV at the bottom of a river and so forth. But the one thing she wasn’t was small. Being a troll she towered over Revvie, with her two meters in height and 300 kgs of weight she could most likely hurt her by just sitting on her  
But unlike her homelier kin she lacked the dermal deposits and horns that made the Goliath race distinctive. Holly could pass for human if it weren't for her size and a pair of small tusks in her lower jaw. A gift of her Fomori blood that helped her escape at least some of the prejudice running rampant of the sixth world.  
She was dressed in a pair of bike shorts, striped ones, and an oversized t-shirt with some print she couldn’t really recognize. Revvie idly wondered who even made oversized shirts for trolls. Holly was currently busy with something on a screen. She barely seemed to recognize Revvie’s presence, being far too engrossed in what she was doing.

“Hi,” Revvie said as she shrugged off her leather jacket and deposited it on a nearby chair.  
Holly’s reply was a noncommittal grunt. All of her attention still focused on the screen currently.  
“So what was it you wanted?”

“You want me to do what?” Revvie looked incredulously at the fomori, “You have to be kidding me here Holly.”  
“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Holly retorted, “Look, I made a stupid bet with someone and unless you help me with this I’m gonna look like a massive idiot tomorrow.”  
Revvie couldn’t help but to roll her eyes. Of course it had to be something like that, pretty quickly she had learned that Holly was a bit of a gambler. Which usually resorted in some weird bet or challenge with various people on the Matrix. Guess she bit off more than she could swallow this time around. Revvie folded her mechanical arms over her chest as she silently considered Holly’s offer. It was true, she realized, that she had been feeling a bit stressed out lately and needed to relax a little and have some fun. Not to mention it had been far too long since she had this kind of fun as well, she thought with a sly smile.  
“Tell you what Holly, I’ll do it but on a few conditions.”  
“Alright. Shoot.”  
“First of all, do you trust me?”  
“What the hell does that have to do with this?”  
“Holly,” Revvie said very sharply, “Do you trust me?”  
The fomori was quiet for a moment.  
“Yeah. I trust you,” Holly said with a non-committal shrug.  
“Look, contrary to what you might have heard or seen on the Matrix this is not something you really do on a whim.”  
Holly regarded Revvie with a raised eyebrow, looking clearly amused about something.  
“Don’t start,” remarked Revvie sharply, “You got yourself into this situation and if you want to get out of it we are doing this properly. Understood?”  
“Yeah yeah, sure thing boss,” Holly remarked with thinly veiled sarcasm.  
Revvie held back a frustrated sigh and looked away to not glare at the fomori. She was having second thoughts that this was really such a good idea after all and she should just let the girl take the hit and look like a fool. But she was not going to let her anger get the better of her, that could have consequences. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while rubbing the bridge of her nose in a concerted effort to calm herself down.  
“So let me ask you again. Do you trust me?” Revvie’s sharp blue eyes stared into Holly’s yellow eyes without flinching despite the massive height difference.  
Holly shoulders slumped slightly.  
“Yes. Yes I trust you a lot,” she murmured out.  
“Good,” Revvie said, feeling relieved, “Secondly, you will have to stand for some costs.”  
“Wait, Costs? What fucking costs?”  
“If you seriously think we will or should do this without some extra equipment you are sorely mistaken,” Revvie said sharply again.  
The fomori looked for a moment as if she was going to open her mouth and say something but instead kept quiet and glowered slightly at Revvie.  
“Fine.”  
Revvie shot Holly a devious smile.  
“Excellent, then get us ashore captain. We have some shopping to do,” she then added with unusual mirth in her voice, “After that, we’re going to have a talk.”

For regular viewers of Holly Gore’s matrix shows things had suddenly taken a very different turn. The burly fomori was nowhere in sight and the room seemed devoid of any furniture, other than a large throne-like chair sitting in front of a bright spotlight. The backlighting stood in stark contrast to the otherwise darkened room and threw sharp shadows everywhere. There was someone sitting on the throne but the bright light made it hard to see anything other than a shadowy outline of the person sitting in it. Another large shadowy profile was next to it as well. A brief glance of a leather clad foot could be seen for a moment. Sensitive ears picked up the sound of leather creaking and heavy breathing. Suddenly a female voice pierced the stillness.  
“Welcome minions,” the voice sounded regal but at the same time invitingly sweet.  
As if on command the lights change and the spotlight in the back is replaced by another one mounted above.

In the throne sat a stunningly attractive woman, her short hair was a vibrant red in colour and slicked backwards. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into whoever was currently watching the show. Her crimson painted lips were curled upwards slightly in an imperious smile that reflected the haughty look in her eyes. The woman was dressed in a red and black leather corset that shone in the lamp light. A pair of black lace panties covered her crotch but showed a hint of red pubic hair right above the waistline. Her toned legs were covered by a pair of leather boots that reached up to her thighs. The lacy tops of black garters visible beneath them. A pair of elbow length black gloves adorned her, shockingly enough, cyberized arms. In one hand, a polished and very sleek looking chromed arm, she toyed with the end of a leash. Connected to a collar on the other end of the leash was Holly Gore. The large fomori was down on her knees, her feet folded underneath her, and her arms in her lap. The only thing she wore, aside from a pair of elbow length latex gloves and stockings, was a leather blindfold. Holly’s cheeks were flushed crimson and her large bosom jiggled temptingly with every heavy breath she took.  
The woman on the throne seemed to regard her invisible audience with an aloof look as she crossed her long toned legs. Denying the audience the view of her tantalizing underwear. The same imperious smile still presented on her lips.  
“Now I am certain some of you might wonder who I am,” the woman’s voice seemed to go from an upper class British accent to a noticeably Germanic one, “As bereft of your status as simple worthless minions you shall and will only refer to me as Mistress. As for why I am here?”  
One of her gloved hands softly caressed Holly on her cheek, the girl seemed to jump slightly at the sudden touch before nuzzling in closer.  
“Holly here has been a naughty little girl. Have you not my dear?” Mistress asked.  
Holly just nodded meekly in response and her cheeks seemed to take on a deeper shade of crimson.  
“She has been a very naughty girl indeed,” Mistress continued to gently pet Holly as she spoke, “And she needs to be punished. Do you not agree minions?”  
The stream chat, previously intermittently beeping as a message appeared, was suddenly flooded with a chorus of messages in agreement.  
“My my, looking from how the minions are reacting it seems that you have been an extra naughty girl Holly,” Mistress said pleased as the messages continued to scroll past on a nearby screen.  
“Then maybe I should punish you a little bit extra, but how should I start?” she continued.  
From out of sight she produced a long black riding crop made out of synthetic leather that she began toying with in her hands.  
“Maybe I should let you taste the crop until your rump glows as red as my hair.”  
Holly seemed to jump as the crop’s flat end suddenly touched her skin and began to slowly wander over her body. A soft pat on her rear made her moan softly, an odd noise coming from such an imposing looking girl.  
“Or maybe the minions have something else in mind for her?” She said as she settled back down on her throne and crossed her legs, looking once more like a queen.

The messages scrolled by, a rapid-fire mixture of crude mentions and ideas aimed at both women together with demands to see more. As well suggestions for what Mistress should do. All while Mistress eyed them all with the same unchanging haughty smile on her lips.  
“Ooh,” she let out an amused coo when she eyed something in particular, “Not bad. But that is for later.”  
This ritual continued for a while longer with her making small comments to various suggestions and mentions. All the while simply she petted the fomori kneeling next to her. A slender gloved finger gently tapped her chin as she pondered another suggestive message. The haughty smile slowly turned devious as if she contemplated something.  
With a creak of leather she majestically rose from her throne and with a tug of her leash made Holly stand up as well. The fomori towered over the leather clad woman but looked as meek as a kitten at the same time. The camera automatically tracked the two as Holly is led around the room as if she was a prize put on display. The only noise heard is the sound of clicking heels against the floor and the soft creaks of moving leather. Holly’s cheeks were still flushed crimson and her heavy breathing implied anxiety or arousal. Her steps were slow and stumbling, no doubt due to the blindfold currently covering her eyes. The messages containing lewd comments about the way Holly’s large breasts and ass move and jiggled scrolled past at a rapid pace.

But before long the arousing display is over and the two have walked back to the central throne once more. With a firm hand on her back, Holly is pushed face first into the soft cushions on the throne, her large rear put on display for all the viewers to see. Her large breasts squished lewdly against the chair. A view that spawned another series of cat calls and jeers in the chat. In a corner of the screen, a donation counter was steadily ticking upwards as more and more spectators threw nuyen at the spectacle. With one hand entangled in Holly’s short brown hair Mistress let her other hand trail a slow path down the girl’s back. Barely touching the bare skin and making the girl squirm under the occasional soft touch until it reached her rear. The hand caressed the plump posterior for a moment and gave it a little pinch.  
*Klatch*  
The sound was like a gunshot out from the dark as Mistress brought her gloved hand down hard on Holly’s rear. A muffled moan could be heard from the face pressed into the cushion. The first slap was followed by another one, then another one and another one as Mistress continues to spank the fomori. All the while she teased her verbally. This was accompanied by uncharacteristic mewls and moans from the fomori as each impact hit. Soon Holly’s butt glowed red from the ordeal and her ragged breath betrayed the excitement she was obviously feeling. The sound of her heaving breath was the only other noise audible over the pings from the frantic chat messages that kept coming.

Mistress tugged the leash again and the girl got back up on her somewhat unsteady feet and with a guiding hand Holly sat down on the throne, the soft cushions underneath her easing any slight discomfort that she might have felt. Her hands were quickly restrained behind her back. An act which pushed her prodigious chest out for display even further. Mistress leaned in close to the fomori and seemed to breathe hotly into her ear as a gloved hand wandered over Holly’s naked body until it reached to between her legs. Holly gasped, undoubtedly from the feeling of the leather clad fingers penetrating her sex. The fingers came back out slick with the girl’s juices and Mistress stuck them into Holly’s mouth.  
“Such an obedient little girl,” Mistress cooed pleased as Holly dutifully cleans the fingers off her own juices.  
“My obedient little pet.” Mistress punctuated that by giving Holly a soft peck on the cheek.  
With a firm hand on her thigh Mistress spread Holly’s legs wide open to the side. Something that put her entirely on display for the eager viewers to see and gawk at. In response the donation counter ticked upward at a steadier pace as the lewd messages of what spectators would want to do the girl continued to arrive on the screen. Mistress paced around the chair for a few moments, her sharp heels clicking on the hard floor. Holly sat perfectly still, her hands tied behind her back and her legs spread open. Her soft skin glistened in the lamplight from perspiration and her large breasts jiggled delectably with each ragged breath she took. Her erect nipples, akin to a pair of large pebbles, crowned two mouth watering mounds of titflesh. As Mistress walked around her pet she continued to pet and tease Holly. Lightly touching her body and firmly tugging her short hair and kissing her forcibly. Nothing is said during the act any of them. The only noise present is Holly’s breaths and the clicks of boot heels on the floor. It was not long until the fomori began to squirm on her seat, the urge for a release becoming greater and greater as the teasing and fondling continued unabated. Her exposed sex was flushed with desire and a small stain made by her juices was fully visible on the cushion beneath her. But no release, nor no quarters, was given by her mistress who continued to tease the girl in a multitude of ways. Hands and fingers touching all the right spots on her body, but always stopping short of allowing her to reach any form of climax. Or outright denying her one with a distracting pinch or sharp tug of a nipple. Mistress deftly climbed onto the throne and with a sweep of her toned legs was soon seated behind Holly. Her face resting on the girls bare shoulder. Her now gloveless cybernetic arms snaked across the fomori’s body and cupped the girl’s large breasts. They began to fondle and knead Holly’s breasts like two pieces dough being made ready for baking. Eliciting soft gasps and moans from the overstimulated fomori.

As she fondled the heaving bosom of the large girl sitting in her lap all of a sudden Mistress looked directly into the camera, the imperious look in her eyes now accompanied by a mocking smile.  
“You all hate me, yet you do not know it yet minions. For this is as far as you will ever get,” her voice possessing a hard edge to it.  
“You do not realize it yet but she is my little pet. Despite your lusting and crude commentary, all you can do is to simply watching from afar.”  
She affectionately stroked Holly’s cheek with the back of one of her hands as she spoke.  
“Every single one of you would love to be where I am right now. To have a chance to have your way with little miss Holly Gore in your debauched ways. Oh I am sure that would be quite a power trip would it not? Giving this girl, who has surely angered or aroused you for so long a piece of your own mind.”  
She made a show of glancing downwards at her imaginary crowd.  
“And other things I would imagine. Not that they would be of much use.” she said with a mocking laugh, “The mere thought of it all is thrilling, is it not?”  
She nibbled gently on the girls earlobe, her eyes never looking away from the camera as she did.  
“Yet, ultimately, you are all stuck in front of a screen. Forever resigned to simply watching me enjoying her to my fullest.”  
Mistress hefted Holly’s massive bosom in her palms and squished them together.  
“Oh the words I could use to describe her chest that I know you have all drooled and lusted after for so long. Such amazing pillows of pliable soft flesh. But all you can do is watch.”  
As she squished and rubbed the breasts together she smiled sweetly towards the camera.  
“Unlike me,” she said tauntingly.  
The chat was a fervour of insults and further crude commentary, its inhabitants clearly offended by her words but apparently not offended enough to leave. Something which the leather-clad woman seemed to take with great mirth.  
“My oh my,” she said, a gloating tone creeping into her voice, “It does seem like I have hit a slight nerve here.”  
Her hands slid across Holly’s pudgy midriff, making a slight circle around her cute little navel. They travelled downwards to her aroused sex. Her fingers began making lazy patterns around her aroused lower lips and clit. The initial contact of chrome against the aroused flesh made the fomori’s legs twitch. But the fingers never fully came into contact with her sex either, always staying at the edge of it. Holly seemed to be at her limit of how much stimulation she could take. Her body trembled and her breath came in ragged gasps. Her body was now massive coiled up spring of sexual tension that demanded release. Something which seemed to suit her mistress just fine.

As the cold chrome of Mistress’s left arm came into contact with the hot flesh of Holly’s aroused sex there was a sharp gasp from the fomori followed by an even sharper hiss as a pair of fingers slowly and laboriously slipped inside her wet folds. Her right arm gently rubbed the girls aroused clit with fast twitchy movements as if the fingers were vibrating slightly. All the while the same devious smile and imperious look remained on Mistress’s face as her eyes bored into the camera. She admonished light kisses Holly’s neck and bare shoulders while the girl in her care moaned and mewled in response to her ministrations.  
“Remember to watch carefully my pitiful little minions. Remember, all you can do is watch as I give her the climax she desperately needs. Is that not right Holly?”  
Holly nodded and with that the chromed fingers slipped further inside Holly’s sex. Causing a soft moan to slip from between the fomori’s lips. The other hand increased its stimulation of her over-aroused clit. Mistress gently thrusted her fingers in and out of Holly wet snatch while she talked softly into her ear.  
“Go on Holly,” goaded Mistress with a glance towards the camera, “Tell them how much you want this.”  
“Please,” moaned Holly, “Let me cum already.”  
“You didn’t say the magic word my pet, try again. Let your audience really hear it this time.”  
“Please mistress let me fucking cum already! I want you to make me cum like the little whore I am!” Holly said loudly, her yell turning into a long protracted moan as Mistress hit a sensitive spot with her fingers.  
“Good girl,” Mistress said pleased as she levelled another mocking look towards the camera, “Go ahead then, cum for mistress.”  
With that a very faint buzz could be heard as Mistress’s left arm began to vibrate slightly, the stimuli becoming too for the goliath under her thumb. Holly tensed up and her toes curled inwards as she rode through her long awaited climax. She let out a string of moans and gasps laced with expletives in multiple languages as her back arched backwards. Holly collapsed backwards into her mistress’s embrace, who did not seem too discomforted by the large fomori now leaning against her. She extracted the glistening wet fingers from between the girl’s legs and very lewdly licked clean for their audience. As she softly caressed the weary fomori’s body she blew a sultry yet ultimately mocking kiss at the camera.  
“Happy Valentines Day,” she said huskily with smile.  
With that the stream came to an end.

Revvie leaned over and pulled off her blindfold before giving Holly a soft kiss on her lips and then she snuggled in closer to her and pushed away a lock of errant brown hair of Holly’s face.  
“Well what do you think?” she asked gently, “Be honest with me here.”  
“Not bad,” Holly replied wearily, “An interesting experience. Mind if we go over to my bed instead? This thing isn’t comfortable enough for the two of us like this.”  
“Of course. Let me just get out of this outfit as well and I should probably get some cooling gel for your rear. I wasn’t too hard on you with that was I?” Revvie asked with a hint of worry.  
Holly simply shook her head in response which prompted another kiss on the cheek from Revvie.  
“You were amazing too, my little pet,” she added teasingly.  
But before long the two were snuggled up close on Holly’s bed. The fomori gently snoozing with her head resting on Revvie’s shoulder while she simply had one of her arms around Holly and stared into the ceiling with a pleased smile on her face before sleep claimed her as well.


End file.
